Site Update November 15th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on November 15th, 2013. News General *Autocomplete for Mentions We've just launched an addition to the Mentions feature that makes interaction easier than ever! When using @ to Mention a deviant or Group, a list will now appear in a menu while you type that includes deviants and Groups you +Watch, deviants who have already commented in the conversation, as well as deviants who have the exact username that you have already typed in, if applicable. This addition makes conversation more dynamic than ever, as communication becomes even easier. Please note that this feature is only available on places where the "Add Media" button is available (comments, deviation descriptions, Journals, etc.). Bug fixes General *The Message Center counter would consistently show one extra message. *Submitting text files to Scraps would not trigger Message Center notifications for watchers. *Browse page settings were broken on the mobile website. *When editing a deviation, the description box's preview settings would be opposite of what the Preview button said. *Error messages would not display when uploading an image to the deviantID widget. *Thumbnails could be stretched in the Featured Prints widget on the Prints tab of the Profile Page. *There were visual issues with the Checkout buttons. *Text symbols would display when previewing a Note. *Opening the "Send a Note" link on one's Profile page in a new tab would result in an error page. *Under some conditions, rapidly clicking the "Next" or "Previous" buttons on one's Journal History widget would result in an error. *For some deviants, the Birthday notifications counter would display as a negative number. *Prices would not display when viewing one's own Commissions widget. *Group names were not clickable in the Groups Portal. *For a brief period, the "Edit with Sta.sh Writer" and "Edit in deviantART muro" buttons were missing on Sta.sh documents. *Extending the text area in the "Send a Note" modal on Profile Pages made it impossible to access some navigation elements. *There was a slight visual error in the Groups and Notes sections of the Message Center that created an unnecessary horizontal scrollbar. *Removing multiple Featured Groups from a Group's Affiliates widget did not always work properly. *Old text symbols were appearing when clicking "Original" on a reply in the Message Center. *Using double quotations in a Gift message when sending another deviant a Premium Membership would make the text in the Message Center notification display incorrectly. *Some .png files were being falsely recognized as transparent images. *Internet Explorer 11 would not register as the correct browser, and would display with the "Upgrade your Browser" banner. *Uploading an animated avatar file while one's browser was set to zoom in past 100% would sometimes result in a submission error due to incompatible dimensions. *When a stat on one's Profile Page was zero, the number would not display. DeviantArt muro *Font selection was not working properly for the annotation tool and text brush. Sta.sh / Submit *There were some layout issues in Internet Explorer 11. *Images were shifting when multiple files were selected and then hovered over. *The description box on Sta.sh items wouldn't render properly. *In rare cases, deleting the first item in a Sta.sh stack might result in deleting the entire stack. Sta.sh Writer *Various minor fixes and adjustments were made to the Autocomplete feature. *In some instances, the "Edit in Sta.sh Writer" button could appear multiple times in the sidebar of a deviation. *When writing a deviation description, allow the underlying textarea to be resized. *Internet Explorer 11 would not register as an Internet Explorer browser, and as such the Add Media button was not available. *In rare conditions, non-ASCII characters would be included in text-based deviations, causing encoding errors. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013